George (CTD)
George is a Seelie seagull Pooka Grump who lives on the island of O'ahu in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Background One of a truly rare breed, George is a seagull pooka. He tells a funny anecdote about how the stork assigned to transport him to his parents got confused. It was supposed to take him to the Seagle family and instead dumped him in a seagull. (Storks are, he says, notorious geniuses.) But he did, in fact, grow up among the seagull population of San Diego. He would have remained a seagull forever if he had not accidentally flown into a window at one of the local freeholds and knocked himself out. The fae who lived there nursed him back to health and the Glamour of the place had its effect: he awoke with full awareness of who and what he was. The Kithain in the freehold were just as shocked as he was. That happened many years ago. Now a grump, he is crotchety and cross. He mumbles to himself constantly. His pooka tendency toward never telling the truth emerges as sarcasm and irony. Nevertheless, he has a big heart and would do anything to help a friend, as evidenced by his rescue of Sammie from the zoo. Image In both mortal seeming and fae mien, George looks like the peculiar character he is. His white hair stands up in little tufts on either side of his head. He seems even shorter than his five and a half feet because of his bad posture. He hobbles around, commenting on things whether anyone is listening or not. The most striking aspect of his appearance are his eyes. Nearly silver, they have a dark blue rim lining both the outside and inside of the pupil. This makes them quite eerie looking the way they stand out. He wears simple white pants and long tunics, the only ornamentation being around the collar and sleeves where silver-lined clouds mingle with azure and topaz swirls. Around his neck he wears one white feather wrapped in leather and gold, hanging from a silk cord. He prefers hs seagull form and uses it to his advantage to spy on people. Only his Glamour would give him away to another Changeling. Personal George rarely speaks to anyone in particular. Most of his comments come completely unsolicited from the side. He mutters and mumbles about things but feels pressured if anyone asks him anything directly. His caustic remarks sometimes hurt the person at whom they are directed and he's sorry for that but someone has to do it. He feels that by bringing him with him to Hawai'i, Sammie has repaid his debt to him for rescuing him from the zoo. He was never happy in San Diego anyway and this is his retirement. He's enjoying it to the fullest, especially with Nuaella doting on him. He'd never admit any of this, of course. Treasure George has a gold ring around his ankle. It changes size to fit whether in his seagull or larger form. It was entrusted to him by a stranger in a park. The odd changeling was on the edge of the Mists when he spotted George in his seagull form. He came over and grabbed the pooka in one hand. "Take this ring," the stranger wheezed, "and guard it well for it holds the key to the riddle that will save us all." He then shoved the ring onto George's foot and it shrank to fit. The stranger put him back on the ground and wandered off. George never saw him again, but he keeps the ring safe. He knows intuitively that the stranger was telling the truth and that the ring is a treasure of import. References # Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Pooka (CTD)